fortresscraftefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Cryoplasm Fighting
So you've built and powered your Cold Cavern Climate Control Centre and now the creep is in sight. Time to fight. Phase 1: Defense * Initially, placing a CryoPlasm Lancer every 5 meters gives a solid defensive perimeter. A perimeter of Induction Chargers with a lancer at the center of each works well, though it's useful to place a pair of Power Storage Block MK3 that bridge the seams to even out power flow. * Bomber FALCORS give a radius of 128 meters, though they only trigger for items on the same vertical level as they are. Phase 2: Magma Bore Build the Magma Bore within 128 meters of your CCCCC or you won't be able to reach all of the Creep Spawners with it. Building the Magma Bore has several phases. The construction phase requires a 33x33 space to put a god awful amount of chromium and molybdemin products down. Once the base is constructed, the bore requires about 80 blocks of overhead clearance and 1,073,741,820 power that can be trickled it in as slow as you like. The digging checks your power supply. It requires just over 40k power for the drill to dig one layer deeper. If it doesn't have enough power, it starts to retract. In short, it requires 108,160 pps to make any progress and twice that to minimize drill time. That's a minimum of 20 Geothermal Generators on Plentiful and Casual Power, 40 on Scarce, and 5 on Rush. Phase 3: Offensive * The Magma Bore requires 1024 energy to produce 1 unit of Magma, significantly less than to drill. * The output port of the Magma Bore is in the center of each side, just below the obvious looking spot. * Use up to 256 Fluid Pipes to connect the Magma Bore to a Compressed Magma Storage. * Use up to 512 Fluid Pipes to connect the Compressed Magma Storage to the Cryo Inferno. The goal is to pipe lava to hose down the eight Creep Spawners that surround your CCCCC. They make a 320m grid around your CCCCC: If you lay 256 pipes from the Magma Bore toward one of the side Spawners before building the Compressed Magma Storage, you should have sufficient play in the pipes to reach the adjacent corners. Depending of the layout, you might be able to reach one or two other centers. Most likely, you'll have to push from your to each side. Pushing is best done with a chain of Power Storage Block MK4s connected by Conduits. Use Induction Chargers, Laser Energy Transmitter, and push to the next MK4 block. CryoPlasm Lancers can directly burn a hole in the creep. CryoPlasm Melters work best to drop the creep into a trough to be burned by a CryoPlasm Dazzler Turret. Bomber FALCORs can be extremely effective if you understand how they target. They prefer to clear a path from 16m out to 128m before rotating the path clockwise. In short, it's hard to convince them to push south or west if there is anything to the north or east. To push south, it's better to go around the creep and place them such that they push back toward your pipeline. Weapon Stats Category:Cryoplasm Defence Category:Frozen Factory Category:Guides